


Monday

by petrichor_cookies



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anger Management, Baking, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Platonic Relationships, grumpy!Jiwoo, through muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies
Summary: “Hey?” “What?”“You know, maybe we should just stick to the murder.”Or: Taehyung tries to bake. Oh yeah, it's also Monday.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Kudos: 7





	Monday

It looked like an elephant had decided to walk through the kitchen. The yellow cupboard Jiwoo was staring at was splattered with things that really didn’t belong there. It was fascinating, really. She could almost see George Washington’s face in the swirls, there was even something that could be a wig with some imagination. Taehyung didn’t look any better than the room around him, his hair was covered in something that might be flour – Jiwoo really hoped it was flour – and chocolate was covering the slopes of his face. It would almost be endearing, but Jiwoo was not in a mood to fawn over Taehyung’s cute little button nose with colourful spots. It was Monday. And that meant that those muffins were hopefully better than her day had been. Otherwise the room would be in an even worse state after she left.

She leaned back on the counter she was sitting on and groaned when her head hit yet another cupboard. Not only was it a disgusting, sickening happy shade, it also attacked her. Really, now even the cupboards turned against her. “I really hate Mondays”, she said through clenched teeth and looked down at Taehyung. He was even tinier from this angle and Jiwoo suddenly had a weird urge to squish his cheeks. Weird. “I mean, who invented Mondays anyways? I mean, come on, that’s so unnecessary”, she continued. Taehyung was wearing giant, yellow mittens and his tongue poked out in concentration as he slowly manoeuvred a tray with steaming … something out of the oven. “Well, they deserve to be stabbed”, Jiwoo finished her angry little monologue.  
At the mention of murder, Taehyung dropped the tray down on the counter next to her un-ceremonially and glanced up in alarm. The flour fell out of his hair and on her boots as he spoke: “Would a little murder make you feel better? Or sex maybe?”  
Sure. “Thanks.” She grabbed what had once been a muffin. “I’ll just take… that.” She squinted a little harder at the monstrosity in her palm. It was a strange colour for something edible, sure, but she’d give it a try. Taehyung frowned and grabbed a muffin himself. “That?” he spluttered while she chewed on her muffin. “Excuse you, this is a masterpiece!”

It was cute how defensive he got over his work, but Jiwoo was the one with that thing actually in her mouth. Taehyung was too busy with staring at his muffin with fondness to actually eat it.  
Jiwoo just looked at him; he had made quite some effort to cheer her up. She arched a brow and nudged him with her stained shoe. “Hey? What did you put in there?” Taehyung didn’t seem to have forgiven her for insulting his masterpiece, as he tried to kill her just with stares. Bless him, it was about as intimidating as a puppy threatening to hug you. “The tears I cried because you insulted me.” Jiwoo really tried to hold back her snort but she’d never been all too good at self control. Taehyung just sighed leaned against the counter opposite her. “I just followed the instructions…” he sighed and bit into his muffin.

For a while, they were both silent; Taehyung with his messy hair and ruined clothes and Jiwoo in her leather jacket and smeared shoes. When she started her Monday, she already expected an awful day, but she hadn’t expected to end up with something loosely resembling a muffin in a mouth, sitting on a hideously yellow counter in an equally yellow room.  
“Hey?” “What?”  
She had to tilt her head in an awkward angle to look at Taehyung and she was very, very tempted to just not look at him. But he would probably consider that rude and he had just made her muffins to cheer her up. When Jiwoo found herself face to face with him, she noticed he was trying his very best not to laugh and raised an eyebrow.  
Taehyung winked at her. 

“You know, maybe we should just stick to the murder.”


End file.
